It Begins With You and Me
by awabblertoday
Summary: Day 27/45. Kim and Shego talk about their "relationship" over cocoa moo in Drakken's cabin. Hesitant femslash and spoilers within. Rated T out of habit.


A/N: You can see how many of my Author's Notes are/probably will be around the same, and I may start to copy and paste them. Being said, it doesn't allow me to own any characters (unless stated otherwise) any more than normal. I'll admit, the title needs working. ? I'm actually super busy this week, what with my finals and the kids' assignments/talent shows/play/games/etc. I won't give up on this fandom challenge because it is a lot of fun writing it and I don't want these givens to quit.  
Hi! Yeah, this ficlet takes place right after the events of "A Very Possible Christmas."

.  
Fandom: Kim Possible Pairing(s): beginning stages Kim/Ron; hesitant Kim/Shego Words: 786 Warning(s): hesitant femslash; contains spoilers from 2x15 and previous episodes

Snowman Hank, those two kids and all the little critters have disappeared by the time the song is over. The Possibles, Stoppables and the villains have no idea what to make of it and they say nothing on the matter. They meaning Kim, Ron, Shego and Dr. Drakken leave to find firewood, leaving Rufus, Nana, Dr. Mrs. P, Dr. Mr. P and the tweebs in the little cabin. Shego and Drakken separate so she can swipe down small trees and he can carry them. Kim and Ron basically have the same idea. By the time they have enough and return, the crowd is antsy. Dr. Mr. P wants to reenact the Possible Christmas skit, but Drakken doesn't want to hear another word on the history. Kim and Shego surprisingly compromise, saying they could instead reenact "Twas the Night Before Christmas."

By eleven, Ron, Jim, Tim and Rufus are asleep. The doctors Possibles and Drakken are dozing off in the middle of conversation. Nana Possible passes by Kim and Shego, offering them some hot cocoa moo before going to bed. Both gratefully accept. She smiles appreciatively and goes off to bed. After taking a pretty big gulp, Shego turns to the teen hero.

"You know, you're nana's pretty cool when she's not some mindless granny army."

Kim sadly smiles a little. "Yeah. I think I get most of my crime-fighting moves from her."

"So it's genetic?"

"Like your powers, I guess." Kim shrugs. "How did you"

"I'm not talking about that." Shego immediately interrupts.

"Sorry."

Shego shakes her head. "Boundaries, Kimmy. How'd that cooking class turn out?"

Kim looks taken aback. Only four months ago when this school year just started, Kim and Ron had been in a home economics class. Ron had easily become a master chef, while Kim can find a way to burn water without putting it on the stove. Kim actually doesn't remember coming into contact with Shego, only Senor Senior Junior.

"Junior told me."

"Are, you and he?" Kim has an unexplainable expression etched on her face, as if contemplating Junior and Shego dating.

The green-skinned villainess chuckles a little. "What happened to boundaries? No, we're not dating." She raises an eyebrow as Kim seems to be relieved by this nugget of information. "His dad was paying me to tutor him in villainy. Kid's got no brains for this line of work."

"No kidding." Kim replies under her breath, taking another sip.

"Speaking of weird team-ups, what was with you and that janitor?"

"Janitor?" Kim blinks.

"Yeah. Remember? Dr. D had some grand plan to flood Canada with his new weather machine?"

"Oh, right." Kim snaps her fingers. "Janitor Joe! We had a job fair week at school and I was paired with Janitor Joe!"

"Pity you weren't with the brain surgeon."

"Bonnie got my mom." Kim grumbles into her cocoa moo.

"The cheerleader at your school?" Shego asks genuinely, also taking another sip.

"How did you"

"You have a tendency to rant about your problems, Princess. Even if it's just to Stoppable when I'm watching you through the security cameras."

"You watch me?" Kim asks in awe. She then quickly follows with, "You don't just lurk around and wait for me?"

"I do whatever I get paid for until it gets too humiliating or he tries to go against our contract. If he paid me a little more, I'd probably fix his stupid little robots so they'd actually do something."

"You're a techie?" Kim smirks.

"I'm alright with mechanics." She shrugs. "Since I was a little kid, fixing the car when it broke down on the way to school, or purposefully breaking down the car when I'd rather go to an amusement park than visit my grandpa."

Kim nods in slight appreciation. "Do you have a driver's license?"

Shego raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Why?"

"Well, you're technically a villain, so you don't really need one. But, I've also never really seen you drive a car."

Shego shakes her head. "I've had a license since I turned sixteen."

"When was that?"

"Nope, not telling you how old I am. Not you, not Dr. D."

"Why not?" Kim pouts a little, realizing she is getting sleepy.

"Did you just pout?" Shego laughs lightly.

"Maybe." This time, she lets a yawn escape.

The girls look down at their nearly finished mugs. There are sleeping bags rolled out not three feet away. Shego's is green and Kim's is teal. Shego lets her tired eyes wash over the younger girl drifting off beside her. She feels a tad envious of Kim's life. The jealousy rushes through Shego's mind and body. Her hands dance over the heroine's as she grasps the mug and sets it beside her own.

"C'mon, Princess. You need your beauty sleep."

Kim nods and Shego takes a hand, leading her toward the bags. On their knees, Kim wobbles a little and falls into Shego's arms. The alleged rogue sighs and chances a look up. The quote, unquote mistletoe where Kim and kissed Ron is still hanging in its spot. Currently, a very sleepy but still awake Kim is beneath it with a much less clearheaded Shego. Without putting too much thought into it, Shego runs a free hand along Kim's jawline and brings herself in. Both girls close their eyes as their lips meet. The kiss is sweet and friendly, but it doesn't last long. As far as Shego is concerned, it doesn't have to be and it shouldn't be. Kim sighs contentedly and Shego helps her into her bag. Shego climbs into the one next to it, allowing her arm to carefully drape over Kim's.

"Sleep well, Kimmie."

"Night, Shego." She responds in a sleepy haze.

Shego smiles softly. "Merry Christmas."

[][][][] Hiya! This is day 27 and I honestly cannot believe I am still going strong. Sure, I've run into some obstacles being I wasn't in the mood to write or I had no clue what to do with said fandom but I'm not going to quit. This is a lot of fun and Christmas is coming so fast. I need to wrap some more presents, but luckily, I've bought them all finally. Well, here's this one. Now I'm going to go watch some 'Are You Being Served?' on YouTube. If you've never seen it, and you like British comedies, you should definitely try it out. Peace! [][][][] 


End file.
